


Chocolate Mousse for Two

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Murdock tries to take BA on a proper, normal-people date! And it's not as easy as it sounds *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Mousse for Two

The garage was strangely dark when BA returned from the kitchen. So, very slowly, with his ham, cheese, pickle and hot sauce sandwich balanced in one hand, glass of milk in the other, he cautiously nudged the door open with his foot.

"Hi, Bosco."

The cheerily spoken words startled the big guy and he stopped suddenly, blinking when his pickle fell from between the bread slices and landed with a wet slap on the floor.

"Whatchoo fool doin' in here?" he grunted, eyes moving up and down Murdock's body with a mixture of annoyance and distraction. The pilot was dressed in what he called his Tuesday Best. Not quite Sunday Best, he'd explained once, but infinitely more dapper than Thursday Best.

He still looked damned good to BA, even if his hair _was_ neatly slicked to one side.

"I ah..." Murdock grinned and pulled his hand from behind his back. In it was a bunch of dandelions. BA's eyes widened.

Placing his glass on a workbench, the big guy turned on the light, "Wha's goin' on, Murdock?"

Murdock's eyes squinted in the sudden light and flicked between BA's confused, wary expression and the yellow flowers. "You don't like 'em?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"I ain't no woman, crazy," BA shook his head and took a bite of his snack, hot sauce smearing on his plump upper lip and moustache. Murdock unconsciously licked his own lips.

"Oh, I know that," the pilot grinned salaciously, deliberately eying BA's crotch. "My ass knows that, too."

BA shifted uncomfortably as his dick twitched. "Yeah, so why the flowers, an'..." he motioned to Murdock's tight black jeans and salmon pink T shirt (the one with _Don't Annoy The Crazy Person_ written on it in green print) with his sandwich, ignoring the slice of cheese that made a bid for freedom and joined the pickle on the floor.

"Oh, this?" Murdock twirled around, "Just a little somethin' I threw on. You like it though, right?"

"I like yer ass in them tight pants," BA growled huskily, his feet now moving on their own closer to his lover.

Murdock held his hands up, flowers drooping over his fingers. "Now, now, Bosco," he backed up, "I got all nice and dressed up 'causemmmfff..."

The dandelions scattered, landing haphazardly on BA's tools, as the big guy grabbed his lover's head in one hand and took his mouth, forcing Murdock's lips open with his own hot sauce flavoured ones, and kissed the pilot senseless.

It didn't last long unfortunately, when Face's exasperated voice drifted into the garage demanding to know if Murdock had been using his _very expensive_ avocado hair cream in the salad dressing again.  
Murdock jerked away from BA, his eyes wide and grin mischievous.

"Face gonna have yer head, man," BA laughed affectionately as he watched his lover licked his lips, "You touchin' his girly stuff."

"Hey, it ain't my fault they make 'em so tasty," Murdock shrugged before slipping away from BA and speedily exiting the garage just as Face saw him.

So, BA wondered as he watched Face tear across the garage after Murdock and picked out the dandelions from his tool box, whatever his crazy fool lover was up to, he'd have to find out later.

He chewed on his sandwich and chuckled to himself.

~

"Hey, BA, you doin' anythin' tonight?" Murdock asked and BA glanced up from the July edition of Mechanic Monthly.

"Sleepin'," he grunted and carried on reading. He felt the sofa cushions dip beside him.

"Whatcha readin'?"

Rolling his eyes, BA turned the magazine towards Murdock.

"Oh, okay. Is it good?" Murdock enquired after a second's silence and BA looked at him blankly. "Your magazine, Bosco. Is it good?"

"Yeah, man," BA said slowly wondering what the hell his lover was up to now. He glanced at his hands... at least there were no more weeds.

Murdock pulled his legs onto the sofa and sat Indian style, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his fists, and smiled at his lover.

BA blinked warily.

The pilot's hair was still damp after an impromptu water fight with Face earlier, and he'd changed his clothes, and was now wearing a pair of running shorts and an old worn blue T shirt with a faded print of Tweety-Pie on it.

"Wass' goin' on wit' you, fool?" the big guy asked. "You actin' all kinds o' crazy today... and I mean crazier than you normally do."

"Oh, nothin'," Murdock said softly still gazing adoringly at BA. "So, you like pizza?"

"What? You know I do." The big guy closed his magazine and scooted a little nearer, one big hand stroking up Murdock's inner thigh, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shorts, grinning when the pilot sucked in a breath and swallowed hard.

"Ch-cheese an'... an'... Bosco!"

Closing the distance between them, BA crowded his lover back against the sofa cushions forcing the smaller man to uncurl his body and sprawl his arms and legs wide. Murdock then arched when that big hand suddenly groped his thickening shaft.

"Yeah... Cheese an' sauce smeared over your body so I can lick it off," BA finished gruffly before surging forward and forcing his tongue deep into Murdock's panting mouth.

BA rubbed and teased Murdock almost to completion, quickly turning his lover into a mass of trembling flesh, and was just about to launch the pilot into orbit without an aircraft when Hannibal's enquiring voice sounded through the house wanting to know if Murdock had seen his new set of Andy McNab paper backs.

BA pulled back and stilled his hand when he heard Murdock giggle beneath him. "Aw man. What you done now, fool?"

"I needed a roof for my space fort," Murdock shrugged as if BA should've known that. The big guy shook his head.

"Space fort?"

"Yeah, the secret one behind the wardrobe. You wanna come see? There's room enough for you an' me, Bosco... just in case the Space Bunny's attack again."

BA sighed. All this crazy talk made his head spin, and apparently, he realised belatedly, his lover's libido to withdraw when he felt Murdock's erection deflate.

A sudden shout of "Murdock!" shook the walls of their scammed-for-the-moment house and the pilot's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Aw man, you in for it now," BA chuckled when Murdock quickly scrambled off the sofa and landed on the floor in a heap. Thuds vibrated the ground as Hannibal came stomping down the stairs and into the room.

"Where is he?" the colonel growled. BA looked up and shrugged, smirk only just controlled when he caught sight of the Andy McNab novels all stapled together in Hannibal's hands. He could hear Murdock giggling from behind the sofa.

"Dunno, man," BA forced out before biting his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

Hannibal glared at the corporal, narrowing his eyes. He lifted a finger and was about to say something, but instead turned and stomped out again, grumbling about crazy ass pilots and five year olds.

"S'okay, Murdock, y'can come out. He's gone," BA advised when the coast was clear, and Murdock peeked over the top of the sofa before deciding he was safer behind it for the time being.

"Um, that's okay, Bosco, think I'll camp out here for a bit," he mumbled, words soft and muffled. BA grunted.

"Fool, I said he's gone. C'mon back up here... I wanna finish what I started."

The pilot mumbled something about daisy chains and peanut butter and BA sighed, readjusted the bulge in his pants and picked up his magazine again, and spent the next hour trying to concentrate on an article about the use of NOS in GMC vans, listening to Murdock role playing with a plastic soldier, three pop corn kernels and a blue M&M he'd found under the sofa.

~

"Hey, buddy, what d'ya want for dinner?" Face smiled when he walked into the kitchen, towel draped around his neck. His skin was still dripping wet from the pool outside, making his bronze tan glow in the early evening summer sunshine.

"Oh, um... I dunno," Murdock answered, trying to straighten his tie while looking at his upside-down reflection in the concave surface of a spoon. "Hey, Facey, can you do this for me?"

"Sure, bud," the conman nodded with curious look. "What's with the Sunday Best? It's not Sunday."

A slow flush pinked the pilot's cheeks and he unconsciously ran his palms down the front of his maroon silk shirt. A yellow bow tie sat crookedly at his neck. "I ah..."

"You goin' on a date?"

"Fool better not be," BA's growl thundered behind them both and they jumped.

"Fuck's sake, BA," Face yelped as he grabbed at his bare chest. BA ignored him and stared at his lover, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"H-hey, Bosco," the pilot waved tentatively throwing a quick look at Face, who put both his hands up and slowly backed away leaving him to it. Wuss.

"Dontchoo 'hey Bosco' me! Where you goin' all dressed up lookin' fine?" BA snarled, jealously making his dark eye's shine dangerously.

"I... I-I-I... Wait, you think I look fine?" Murdock grinned and BA made a growling noise deep in his throat and wrapped his huge hands in the soft silk of the pilot's shirt, pulling him close to his bulky frame. Murdock squeaked.

"You look _damn_ fine, fool," the big guy hissed and buried his face in Murdock's neck and inhaled deeply. "Smell good, too."

A shiver shook the smaller man's frame as the heat from BA's body scorched his senses.

"W...wait, Bosco... Wanna t-take yoummmmphh!"

BA decided that there were better things that delicious mouth could be doing instead of talking, and crushed their lips together, forcing his lover's apart with a demanding tongue. He knew the moment Murdock's crazy brain melted when he felt the pilot open up to him and moan wantonly.

Date? Fuck that, he thought. Murdock was his!

"Bos... Bosco... Wait... a min... Hang on... Stop a sec..." Murdock panted between deep, wet, passionate, devouring kisses, but BA just pushed further and buttons plinked off the refrigerator as he ripped the maroon shirt off.

"Bosco!" Murdock cried, half shocked and totally turned on by this show of Alpha Male power. "M-m-my shirt!"

" _My_ lover!" BA growled back and the pilot sagged in total lust fried submission when the big guy licked a hot trail up his sternum and squeezed his rapidly filling cock through his navy chino's.

"Wha' d'I told you, fool," BA hissed against Murdock's ear, moist breath making the pilot shiver and his eyes roll back. "You mine, y'hear? Mine!" And BA sunk his teeth into the pale neck and sucked hard to stake his claim.

Murdock cried out at the searing, exquisite pain of being marked, pushing his body closer to that wonderful mouth, fingers clawing the broad expanse of BA's back, feeling the huge muscles ripple and harden... and he felt his belly turn, heat up, his ball's tighten, his cock pulse...

BA felt it too, and plunged his hand into Murdock's pants, thick fingers instantly wrapping around the throbbing hardness, just in time for the pilot's orgasm to spill in frantic spurts into the huge hand, coating it and the inside of his chino's with sticky fluid.

"Oh... ahahahahhhh... Shit, Bosco, darlin'," Murdock panted breathlessly, his head lolled back, mouth wide open. BA pulled his sticky fingers out and slowly, lasciviously sucked them clean, smirking at the heated, dazed look his lover was giving him.

"Mmmmm sweet an' crazy, jus' how I like it," BA purred.

"Like dark chocolate coated peanuts," Murdock sighed blissfully, his eyes closing and a smile gracing his lips.

Leaning closer to those luscious pink lips, BA started to lick them open when Murdock suddenly blinked and pushed himself free.

"Gemini's does a lovely dark chocolate mousse," he said conversationally as if he hadn't just had his brain cells fried in a mind blowing orgasm. "Peanut's on it, too."

Frowning frustrated, and a little desperately, BA grabbed at his raging hard on. What the fuck was his crazy ass fool lover on about now?

"S'why I wanted to take you," Murdock shrugged.

"Whu?"

"To Gemini's. On a date."

"On a what?"

"A proper, normal-people date," the pilot clarified slowly, "With flowers an' nice clothes, an'... an'... chocolate mousse..."

BA just stared. He wondered briefly if Face had anything to do with this, filling Murdock's already crazy brain with all this romantic crap.

"I don' do no flowers," he said, brows almost hitting his mohawk.

"I know," Murdock nodded.

"An' I don' do no fancy clothes-"

"But you like 'em though, 'specially my tight pants," the pilot grinned. "You like my ass in my tight pants."

"Damn right," BA agreed heatedly and grabbed said ass and squeezed.

"So, I'm curious, Bosco, what do you do?"

He leaned close to Murdock's ear, "You, fool, so get yer lily white ass in that bedroom, 'cause I'm gonna pound it through the mattress."

Murdock swallowed hard, his eyes widening when he felt the hardness poking him in the thigh. Oh boy, BA wasn't kidding, but...

"I was only tryin'a be romantic an' make it special, Bosco, 'cause I, ah... love you," he muttered softly, his ears tingeing pink.

BA's heart warmed and he smiled, kissing his lover tenderly. "Aw, baby, I don't need no hearts an' flowers to show how you feel 'bout me," he murmured gently, enveloping the smaller man in a loving embrace. "I know you love me, jus' like I love you, James..."

He felt Murdock sigh happily against his chest and planted a kiss in the messy chestnut hair. So that what today was about? The flowers, the clothes... A normal-people date, huh, with him, not someone else, he thought fondly. His crazy lover had tried so hard to impress him.

"So, Gemini's, huh?" he rumbled and Murdock's bright eyes snapped up.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? I could eat," BA shrugged and huffed when he suddenly had his arms full of excited pilot.

"Ooo Bosco you're the bestest, bestest best!" Murdock enthused grinning like a loon. "We're gonna have such a good time sharing oysters an' champagne..."

"Murdock-"

"An' we gotta have candles an' someone playin' the violin," the pilot carried on obliviously and let go of BA to pick up his discarded shirt. "An' we should have meatballs an' 'sgetti, y'know, a proper date, like in the cartoon..."

"Murdock!"

"An' have one chocolate mousse with two spoons... no, make that one spoon, 'cause then I can feed you."

BA, realising he'd lost his crazy lover to his crazy mind for the time being, just stood and chuckled at the sight of the man darting around the kitchen picking up his buttons, excitedly chattering a mile a minute about how a proper normal-people date should be. He palmed his erection, silently promising the Little Mechanic that he'd have that tight ass later. After the 'date'. And twice, for good measure.

"C'mon, Bosco, we gotta date!"

"Tha's cool, man... But I ain't eatin' no oysters!"

Oysters? BA shuddered at the thought. Proper normal-people date or not. He had his limits. They were almost as bad as anchovies. And he _hated_ anchovies!


End file.
